hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Mr Univerze (rapper)
Biography Hailing from Palm Beach County, Florida recording artist Mr Univerze is attacking the rap game like you've never seen before. This underground artist is building a huge buzz with a distinct sound and a unique style of rhyme-saying. A Hip-Hop star in the making, Mr Univerze punches out creative tracks and mind flowing lyrics. Mr Univerze's name is starting to ring bells throughout South Florida. Dubbed as "The Quiet Storm" Mr Univerze will have a huge impact in the music industry for years to come. His debut album is being distributed indepenently through the Universal Thoughtz Music Group. Destined for greatness, Mr Univerze is surely in his own lane. With the guidance of NSA Entertainment, Mr Univerze is destined "To Never Struggle Again". Discography Studio Albums * October 2, 2012: The Return of Julius Harris (Mr Univerze album) link to purchase Mixtapes * September 25, 2011: Palm Beach Unleashed: The Forefront Singles * Brown Skin (Mr Univerze single) * On Me (Mr Univerze single) * Visionary (Mr Univerze single) * April 9, 2010: Major (Mr Univerze single) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=37MQzfZgYv8 * May 25, 2011: I'm Grown (Mr Univerze single) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Gp4Gwq61lA * May 30, 2011: Hearts Of Fire (Mr Univerze single) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V1OdwEFDQdI * June 3, 2011: Avatar (Mr Univerze single) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JCmVhBWQmR8 * June 18, 2011: Free Falling (Mr Univerze single) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HOHUATDk0Vo * July 30, 2011: Hitch Hike Muzik (Mr Univerze single) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5nix0rmBP-o * September 13, 2011: Magnificent (Mr Univerze single) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jktiODzqFXY * October 4, 2011: The Motivation Experience (Mr Univerze single) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jHbs4KuKeTI * November 4, 2011: Going Back (Mr Univerze single) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4pRfz8Ex4co * May 7, 2012: Untouchable Payola (Mr Univerze single) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Xm5uBEXRlI * Jun 20, 2012: Get Money (Mr Univerze single) * Oct 7, 2012: Timepiece (Mr Univerze single) * Jan 24, 2013: Never Yielding (Mr Univerze single) Promo videos * The Motivation Experience (Mr Univerze promo video) promotional video * The Motivation Experience www.youtube.com/watch?v=jHbs4KuKeTI Music * Music Videos and promotional videos * June 18, 2011: Mr Univerze ft Prescott - Free Falling * June 3, 2011: Mr Univerze ft Hustla Jones - Avatar * May 30, 2011: Mr Univerze - Hearts Of Fire * May 25, 2011: Mr Univerze ft Eric Biddines - I'm Grown * November 4, 2011: Mr Univerze - Going Back * September 13, 2011: Mr Univerze ft Tenfoe - Magnificent * July 30, 2011: Mr Univerze ft Eric Biddines - Hitch Hike Muzik Videos Links * Mr Univerze facebook * Mr Univerze on Twitter * Mr Univerze on ReverbNation * Mr Univerze on Myspace * Mr Univerze Muzik channel on Youtube * Tree House Films facebook page See Also * List of Rappers * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of American rappers * List of American rappers and rap groups * List of South Florida Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * Tree House Films (record label) youtube channel Category:American hip-hop Category:Underground hip-hop Category:Underground rappers Category:American rappers and rap groups Category:American rappers Category:Rappers Category:Rappers and Rap Groups Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in South Florida Metropolitan Area Category:2000's rappers Category:2010's rappers Category:2000's hip-hop Category:2010's Hip-Hop Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in West Palm Beach, Florida Category:Rappers in West Palm Beach, Florida Category:Hip-Hop record producers Category:American hip-hop record producers Category:CEO Category:Universal Thoughtz Music Group Category:Facebook Category:Twitter Category:ReverbNation Category:Myspace Category:YouTube Category:Thatz My Jamz Records Category:Unfinish pages Category:Thatz My Jamz Records rappers Category:African American rappers